The Last Letter
by EclipseLover93
Summary: On the last day of school, Sarah a "southern belle" finds a letter with a mysterious rhythem "Save this and on the 3rd May a last letter will be written" Could this be the love she's always wanted or the tragic ending of her internal Juliet.
1. First Letter

Chapter 1

Last day of school, We were given time to clean out our lockers and throw away anything unwanted but there was one issue with me. Everything inside the tiny space I wanted to keep! I only have one more year in high school and at the end of it is Graduation. Finally picking through the useless papers and the actual important ones I sorted each into two piles; reaching for a paper on the top shelf I ended up spilling others everywhere. I picked up almost all of them searching to see if I missed any—only one. Grabbing it and unfolding the parts I notice it isn't mine but it looked like a note.

Closing my locker and grabbing my stuff I walk out the school to the park with the note still in my hand. I sat against the fountain pondering who the note belonged to; only one way to find out.

_May; I lay in the warm air awaiting rain to fall but sadly another month without a drop to coat my face in this hot weather. My parents call me from inside but I ignore them lost in my own thought of the wonderland I've always wanted. The magnolia tree blossoming with flowers all year, a view from a mountain top that would take my breath away, my love next to me whom understands me like I would her. Sadly I do not have a love or a breath taking view, not even a tree that blooms all year—only a humid breeze against my skin under the flowerless leaves. To whomever finds this and when they find it: save this and on the 3rd May a last letter will be written._

I almost wanted to crumble the paper up and toss it into the nearest trash can but then I figured why not save it and see if it's true. I folded the paper into each crease and placed it in my jacket pocket before running home to my southern old plantation home. Miss Amelia, our maid waved to me as I dashed through the door and up the stairs dodging every person that passed. I ran into my room shutting my door and dug under my bed to find the shoebox I kept there; it had an interesting design so I thought I would keep every letter in this box specially hidden. I place the letter inside and conceal the box for now.

I have summer school for this school year that starts the beginning of June. I'm not looking forward to it but maybe it won't be so bad since it is only for a couple weeks. Bustling people and my mamma talking on the phone can be heard clearly on the other side of my door although everyone could be down stairs. Since my daddy died the house has been empty except of family friends wanting to help out with the upkeep of the land, Miss Amelia of course, and what's left of mamma and I. Some would call me the Southern belle because my family owns one of the last plantation houses in Savannah but honestly I am just a girl without a father in a very large house and empty house.

Thomas, a good friend of mine that lives down the road comes to visit sometimes to keep me company but lately I haven't seen him at all since he now has a girlfriend. I used to tell Thomas everything about love or pain that I felt and now I have nothing.

"Miss Sarah? Your mamma is callin for ya." Miss Amelia said opening the door slowly to be polite. I smiled and got up from my bed to fallow Miss Amelia down to the kitchen; Miss Amelia motioned that momma was out on the porch before returning to her housework. I stepped out onto the porch to find mamma sitting with a glass of sweet tea; I sat next to her leaning my head on her shoulder as she looked out onto our land.

"How was your day, sweetie? I heard you came in pretty quick this afternoon." She laughed lightly before taking a sip of her tea. I shrugged saying it was fine but mamma always knew the truth. She let it slide this time though which surprised me. "So…School starts again in a week for you missy, is there anything you need Amelia to get for you?"

"No ma'am I'm okay but can I have some money to go get a notebook tomorrow, please?" I asked facing her with puppy dog eyes. Mamma looked at me with an amused face and nodded.

I ran off the porch through the yard towards Thomas's house a moment later. The grass was freshly mowed when I arrived in his front yard; Robert, Thomas's lawn keeper greeted me as I ran through the pile of shavings getting my pants all dirty. Mamma wouldn't be pleased I stained my good pair of pants again. Robert called to me and I turned around to face him halfway up the yard.

"Miss Sarah, Hello! If ya looking for Thomas try upstairs in the old library I think I saw him through there a short while ago." I smiled to Robert and called back a thank you before running the rest of the yard, up the porch steps and into the house. Thomas's Momma Mrs. Wells was not so pleased to see the way I entered but she didn't scold me for it; she smiled a soft hello and motioned that Thomas was upstairs where Robert said he was. I thanked her as well and quickly walked up the stairs and into the library to find Thomas sitting with his atlas.

"Amelia? What brings you by here?" Thomas asked me as I approached him closer then I saw his girlfriend on the other side of him. I smiled a fake smile to her and a friendly one to Thomas before answering.

"I-I c-came to s-see y-you" I panted trying to catch my breath. Thomas got up from his girlfriend's side and asked me to sit; I refused saying I could only stay a minute but I knew that was a lie.

"Do you have to go so soon?" James still asked although he heard my excuse loud and clear.

"I-I do, mamma n-needs me back h-home." My breathing slowed as I stood still longer. "I should go,

Good afternoon Tommy." I smiled saying his old nickname, we were southern after all. These little names would still with us for the rest of our lives. I left the room before Thomas could say another word or I could get another dirty look from his girlfriend.


	2. June

Chapter 2

June.

Summer school starts today…oh what a joy! I said to myself while Miss Amelia was downstairs fixing my breakfast; Thomas and I had not spoken a single word to each other since the day I went to see him. I threw on a white sundress with matching sandals and let my blonde hair lay on my shoulders tangled as could be.

"Miss Sarah, ya breakfast is ready, C'mon down before it get cold." Miss Amelia called from the staircase letting her voice echo through the empty hallways. I opened my bedroom door as the echo stopped and slowly walked down the steps not wanting to ruin another outfit and be whipped by mamma; oh how she would scold me although I deserved every minute! Miss Amelia waited for me to sit at the table and pick up my fork before she left the room; she had made me beignets like her mamma taught her in New Orleans when she was a girl.

I ate through almost two when I realized if I didn't leave I would miss the bus going to school. I rushed my way down the dirt road to the mail boxes just in time to meet the bus coming to a halt in front of me. I smoothed my dress as the driver lady smiled a good morning to me which I politely returned; turning around quickly I waved a goodbye to Miss Amelia and mamma on the porch steps before stepping on the bus to school.

School let out shortly after lunch so we wouldn't have to spend all our summer days indoors all the time. I walked by my old locker and noticed a piece of paper wedged in the small crack to hold it; it was folded up like the last one I found so I just tucked it away in my schoolbag for later to read in private. Kids ran right past me to rush to the doorway out away from the school; away from anything boring. I walked to the park again and sat against the fountain before pulling out the note from my school bag I stared at it for a moment wondering who could possibly be writing this before opening it gently reading the words it held…

_June; the warm sun hits my face as the grasses stand before me. As tall as a giant I tear one at the root watching ripples in the still water form; larger and larger before all gone I wonder what would happen if a ripple never came to be. My mossy eyes show a land I've already seen too many times before; oh how I crave for a new light around me the heat rises. Back and forth I sway the ripples silent as the fading magnolia trees around me rustle. To whom who reads this: write back to me when a new letter is found, I will leave them every month under the willow tree that cries for its fallen branches. _


	3. One

Chapter 3

_Write back to me._ The words replayed in my head as I folded the note at each crease; the words were smooth as silk, how could I not write to whomever this was when they took the time to write these and leave them for someone to read. I walked home from the park slowly thinking about what to write, the words had to mean something—they have to be true but also with a touch of who I am secretly hidden in between the lines. I thought hard.

_Write back to me._

_Write back to me._

_Write back to me._

The sunset was shining brightly through my window when a letter finally flowed through my mind. I opened the notebook I had and grabbed then ink pen I borrowed from my dad's old study and began writing before my mind went black again. I wanted whoever would read this to see my world as I saw his; they would be able to smell the freshly cut grass and see the flowers flowing side to side in the light breeze. I felt different writing this letter as it made me wonder what I really saw of my life—of what someone else would see.

**One Letter;**

_**Rather than lay in the echoing rooms all day I wished to run in the fields free of anyone to tell me otherwise, The setting sun shines through my window brightening my skin to a golden flawless of any other. The talk can be heard from downstairs as I am silent but secretly wishing for someone to set me free as dearly as I love them all. I keep sake every letter thinking that one day my Romeo will come and save me from my fate as I am the one everyone speaks about. I do not care although I see whom it could hurt and it sickens me to think someone would do such a thing when a great thing has been lost. The willow that I believe you write of sits on the bank of the creek where the water is always still; a place I knew of well growing up. I will leave this letter there. To whom I am writing to: My eyes burn dark of nothing but ashes to dust.**_

I closed the notebook and set it aside before quietly kneeling to the floor retrieving the box I had hidden deep under my bed containing the very first letter I had ever opened—now to be joined by the second. Mamma called through my door as I was sliding the box back into place carefully so no one would know of it; I sat on my bed lady like before telling my mamma I was decent and she could come in. She opened the door and looked out the window before sitting next to me on the bed; I leaned into her as she wrapped her arm motherly around me.

"Sweetie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the creek tomorrow with the ladies and I. Thomas's mother said she would gladly bring him along if you wanted to come with us so you would have someone to play in the creek with." Mamma said grabbing my brush from my nightstand and brushing the tangles lightly before I answered her with a smile.

"I'd love to go mamma, it'd be fun." I thought of the creek with the willow tree the letter spoke of.


	4. Late June

Chapter 4 (continued from "One")

Mamma, Mrs. Wells and I strolled down the creek bank; I let my bare feet slide against each blade of grass as I ran from my mother into the small field sitting next to the water. I could hear their laughter behind me; the letter I had written sat in my dress pocket hidden away from the edge so mamma wouldn't see.

The willow tree was getting closer and closer as my excitement grew. I stood against the tree and felt smaller than an ant. There was a hallow hole big enough for a kid to fit in the trunk where my writer must have put his letter.

I slid into the hole that was surprisingly filled with just enough light for me to see. As I looked to the floor I noticed another piece of paper held to the ground by a rock; the letter. I removed the rock and grabbed my letter out of my pocket; I took the letter already there and replaced it with mine. I didn't know how long my letter would sit there but all I wanted was to read the one now in my hand. Sliding back out of the tree truck and dusting my dress off. I moved to the other side of the willow hiding myself from the view of my mamma and opened the letter.

_Late June; I sat against this tree trunk watching the leaves sway in the breeze while the sun descended into the earth. When I picture the perfect setting it always seems to be this place. When I picture the perfect one she always seems too far off in the distance. If only I could be free like the wind; to go anywhere I choose and see things I've never seen. I took my knife carving three marks into the bark only to see how life changes over the years and even things that appear to be dead are only resting in the relaxing sun. Safe and sound with myself for now I wish there was still a love to see whenever I look back but sadly that space remains empty. The leaves make small shadows on my skin that I lightly trace as time passes. To whomever reads this: I wish to know your name, Tell me in your next letter._

I folded the letter at each edge as always and placed it gently in my pocket to hide until I am alone in my bedroom again. I ran through the grass back to Mamma and Mrs. Wells whom were sitting on the already laid out blanket and drinking sweet tea while gossiping. Mamma smiled sweetly to me while pouring a third glass of tea—my glass. I took one sip and thanked her before setting it down and ran into the distance to spin with the shadows of the afternoon sun until I was dizzy from head to toe.

"Sarah, sweetie we're going now. Come along." Mamma called to me as I was away watching the clouds; I looked up from the grass to see her and Mrs. Wells on their feet with the basket holding the blanket and empty dishes. Running to them I couldn't wait to get home and write another letter, the walk home wasn't long as the creek was about fifteen or twenty minutes from our house. While the chatter continued I stayed silent and thought about what I would say to whomever reads my letter—would they like my name? Would they not approve? Only time would tell.

The house was bustling as mamma and I walked through the front door; Miss Amelia found us quickly in the mayhem telling my mamma the news that we were to have visitors of her old girlhood friends she apparently had not heard from since before I was born. Mamma became overjoyed as I slipped up the main stairway into my bedroom unnoticed by my housemates. I pulled out the box from under my bed and slipped out the mysterious letter from my dress pocket; clenching it close to me I wished so badly to know this person but they won't tell me their name. How odd. Although I shall admit I hadn't told him of me either besides of the letter I first wrote but that told of nothing distinctly.

_**Two,**_

__**My name is simply un-needed while you fail to mention your own to me. You write as if you know the bank with the willow as well as I seem; have you ever wondered my Romeo what life would be like if we did not all have to exceed an expectation? I wonder at times what it would be like to live a life as freely your letter speaks about—oh how I would gladly wish that in a heartbeat for myself and anyone whom cares to join me. My mother's plans for my life seem to almost be in effect as I heard her whispering of it earlier today with another woman my family is known well of for the past years beyond my life. I also seem to notice she send s my housemaid with a different dress every time our house is the host of another splendid party of people I hardly know. Outside of the world I do not wish for myself I lay in the tall grasses barefoot with the sun directly hitting my skin with unimaginable warmth. I do wish to know of a day like that just yet until it becomes with the person I choose to marry.**

**To whom I am writing to;**

**My name is Sarah.**

Noticing of the daises on my bedside table I pull one out of the water and dry the tip with a cloth before setting it lightly on the already dry ink to be sent with the next letter I am to get; July.


	5. Encounter

July.

Mamma decided it would be appropriate to show me off in one of the parties she was going to hold for the Independence Day celebration, so here I am dressed in a ballroom white and tint of pink dress reaching down to my ankles with Miss Amelia hemming the bottom of it.

"Trust me sweetie, you won't regret the party. Every young man in the entire state of Georgia will be there for you only." She said beaming at the sight of my gown.

I knew better to say anything but from what has been going on the past month I wonder how long she had been planning this. Thomas has been ordered to stay away not only by his girlfriend but also his own mother; I want to cry and runaway every time I am reminded but where can I go. Nowhere.

"Done Miss Sarah" Miss Amelia announced and cut away the last loose thread.

I turned and faced the mirror.

My dress was now finished.

My party date had been set.

Invitations had sent themselves.

And I had been decided on.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Christopher, an old friend of mine and Tommy's walked down an aisle of dresses to see if what he really saw was really there.

"Hey Christopher" He hated the name Chris.

"Well longtime no see, and even a longer time since I've seen you in a dress like that" He mentioned looking down at the puffy skirt. His face screamed I wasn't the girl he remembered.

Mamma was discussing hairstyles with Miss Amelia completely oblivious to Christopher and I, Christopher attempted to get her attention but everything failed.

"Want me to get you out of here and out of that?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled a yes.

"Excuse me, Ladies. Do you mind if Sarah comes to spend some time with me as I only have a short amount of time here?" He asked looking directly at my mamma.

"Not at all, you two go have fun. Sarah take off that dress and leave it on the hanger in there, we'll get it when we are done." Mamma ordered.

I nodded and practically ran to the dressing room.

Jeans and a blouse, much more like it.

Christopher held the dress store door open when we left and placed his hand on my back to lead us as far as we could go to get my mind off of all that. His hand drifted from my back to my waist then across the way to my arm eventually sliding down and holding my hand as we walked from the town into a field and distanced ourselves from any noise.

"So why the big dress and everything" He asked as we veered toward a lake not far in the distance.

"My mother decided it was time I got married. At 18, I know it sounds bad and it kind of is but I think it's because she doesn't want me to end up the way she did." I mentioned.

"Ah, well if ya like I'll stay for it and try to pull you away." He joked.

"Sarah, what do you think about going to the creek? Like when we were kids." Christopher offered by pulling us in that direction.

I nodded.

The willow tree I knew another letter sat under was at our backs and Christopher talked of everything he missed around town adding in what he missed about me. I felt in love but the one who I write to had captured my heart already and left nothing for Christopher but a small infatuation.

"Sarah" Christopher whispered against my hair pulled into a French bun.

I looked into his green eyes and wondered how he could love me after not seeing me for 6 years.

"I know I can't win your heart forever but maybe you'll let me for now." He silently asked for my love anyway.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

Christopher.

"Christopher my love for you to your disappointment is the love I would have for a deep friend or a brother. You mean too much to me for you to be a boyfriend, only because I know I'll hurt you in the end." I said getting up from the grass and walking away from him.

"It's a pain I'd be willing to suffer, Sarah. Let me decide that." He reached for my hand and held tightly. Christopher is a prince charming to every girl but me; his green eyes are the color of grass, his brown haired choppy haircut suits him to perfection, his southern lifestyle makes you wonder if he fell from heaven; But not in my eyes.

In my eyes I see the boy I grew up with. Sweet but with a hard childhood, the child who would stay at my house in the middle of the night because his dad would be drunk and hurt him if upset.

"That's the thing Christopher, I don't want you to suffer or choose who I love for me. I have my own mind and know to use it." I raised my voice slightly and pulled my hand away.

Before Christopher could say anything, I walked to the tree and in the bark entrance saw the letter in its usual spot. Slipping it into my back pocket I walked home without looking back at Christopher as he shouted my name.


End file.
